transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2034 Olympics: Sandstorm vs Slag MW
Six Lasers - Cheyne Barrens - Space The Cowboy Planet is right next to the Gangster Planet and the Nazi Planet. Cheyne would be still a sad sack of a barren wasteland were it not for Six Lasers. Trillions of credits and man hours have gone into terraforming this planet in order to provide a breathable atmosphere and capable of supporting life. The planet is largely flat, heavily reminiscent of Earth's old Wild West. Theme parks here promote the idea of Cheyne being on the wild frontier. You can catch a ride on the Bucking Broncho Coaster, grab a bite at the local Ig-Yac Burger Commander joint, or go rustling for space cattle. Saloons and old wooden buildings serve as the architectural motif. Visitors are encouraged to get into the spirit of the frontier. Contents: Metallic Triceratops Soccer Field Obvious exits: Ranch leads to Six Lasers - Cheyne Ig-Yac Ranch. Space leads to Six Lasers Solar System. The referee for this match is an alien robot who has... welded pieces of vehicles to himself to make himself look like a... dinosaur drill tank? But it is clear that he can't transform. He announces, clearly delighted, "Squeeeee! Today, the Dinobot Slag and the Wrecker Sandstorm are going to be fighting! This is going to be the BEST FIGHT EVER. It will finally settle the long debate: Dinobots or Wreckers? But I say - WHY NOT BOTH? DINOBOT WRECKERS. Think about it!" "... Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea. Dinobots are great at wrecking stuff!" Impactor would probably say the terrible twins of Topspin and Twin Twist are enough reckless collateral damage, but he's not here now is he? That reply came from Sandstorm as he strides out into the field, idly twirling his sandblaster in one hand a few times before snapping his arm down to 'holster' it at his hip via the mag-lock. Might as go with the flow of the local, right? Then he cracks his knuckle servos of one hand against a palm, then switchs to the other one. "Always wanted to see how tough one of these guys really are." Metallic Triceratops paces idly a short distance away from Sandstorm, hissing in reptilian notes as small flames whip up from within his nostrils in anticipation of combat. The Dinobot's heavy feet paw at the dirt, stirring up a set of dust plumes as he impatiently waits for the match to begin. The saurian isn't long on words, glowering at his opponent. "Now you get chance! Slag make it memorable." Fanboy robot alien claps and squees to more. He's so excited, he might blow a gaskt. He muses, "Or would that be Wrecker Dinobots?" Metallic Triceratops shoots a passive-aggressive flame near the referee in response. Sandstorm laughs. "That's what I'm hoping for, big guy!" A bit of dust kicks up behind him as Sandstorm scuffs a heal in the dirt. "Well then, as they say around here -- Draw!" He pops out a pair of generic sidearms and snaps off a pair of quick shots at the Dinobot as he dives to the side and rolls, hoping that being quicker and more agile than his opponent will work to his advantage. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Pew Pew Pew Pew (Laser) attack! The fanboy refereee says, "Yipes! But wow... that fire is... so hot, hotter than I ever thought it would be! I'm never going to clear off this painful melted wound, I'm keeping it as a souvenier for life." Metallic Triceratops briefly ponders where he last put his Dinobot-sized coloring book and crayon set when Sandstorm yells at him from across the arena, catching the saurian offguard as laser rounds riddle his mirror-finish frill. The Dinobot snaps at the Wrecker, charging after him like a mobile battering ram, except instead of a blunt end, this one sports three dangerously sharp spikes. "Be careful what wish for!" Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Sandstorm with his Saurian Skewer (Kick) attack! Sandstorm stops and tosses the pistols to brace himself as the dino charges, grabbing those horns and pushing up with his own considerable strength to keep them from skewering. But that doesn't stop the rest of the metal dinosaur from slamming into him with his bulk, pitching the Wrecker up over his head. With a grunt Sandstorm manages to get his wits back together just in time to bounce off the Dino's back and slide down his tail afterwards. "Fred Flintstone, eat your heart out!" A little hop off the end of the tail and he twists to face his opponent as he lands, already pulling his main gun into his hand as he does so. "You're talking to the wrong mech if you're expecting regrets for it," he retorts, even as he pulls the trigger on the abrasive stream Combat: Sandstorm strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Sandblaster Gun attack! -2 Metallic Triceratops snarls (the sound, not that other Dinobot) as he charges headlong into the Wrecker, fighting against his opponent's considerable strength in hopes of impaling the mech along one of thos wickedly curved brow-horns. The effort proves futile in the end, however, as Sandstorm deftly manuevers up and over, then down the saurian's backside. Slag stampedes about to come back around to face the Wrecker, just in time to catch a nasty volley to his expansive neck shield. The corrosive blast eats away at the fine nanofiber coating, decaying Slag's ability to absorb energy. Slag shakes his head in annoyance at the pot shot, hissing after his adversary and rearing up on two hindlegs. A moment later, the Dinobot brings his substantial girth back down to earth, delivering a huge shockwave that radiates out from the strike's epicenter. Combat: Metallic Triceratops sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Sandstorm with his Ceratopsian Stampede attack! "Whoa!" Sandstorm wheels his arms a bit as he tries to avoid falling over from the shockwave, but ends up crashing down into a mock up of an old fashioned wagon of barrels and sending busted faux wood scattered as it crumbles beneath him. And then part of the overhang it was next to crashes down on top of him. Ugh. It takes a few moments before he manages to push a hand free and extract himself from the heap, shaking off splinters from his metallic bruises. "Talk about making the earth move beneath your feet." But yet he comes back for more. This is what happens when you have more courage than you do common sense. "You wanna make this a rodeo, we'll make this a rodeo." Sandstorm pulls out a length of what appears to be thick cable, the end already in a loop for him to try and toss around Slag's head like a lasso before pulling it tight. Someone came prepared for the location, at least. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Ropin' Dinos (Kick) attack! Metallic Triceratops grumbles, flames licking along the microscopic serrated edge of his beak, "Slag want this be a fight, not cuddle fest, Wrecker!" Slag starts to rumble after Sandstorm, but the Wrecker manages to loop a cable around one of his horns. The giant saurian seethes, whipping his head up to try and bite at the length, but it produces results as successful as someone trying to bite their own ear. Slag stamps his large tree-trunk legs into the dirt in frustration, curling his tongue about in a way that may allow him to torch the cord into two halves. Combat: Metallic Triceratops compares his Firepower to Sandstorm's Agility: Success! The Global Pose Tracker marks that Metallic Triceratops has 'skipped' his action for this round. Fanboy ref makes a face and declares, "Ugh, no cuddling!" He blows a whistle and tries to hand Sandstorm a red card. Cuddling is not actually a real rules infraction, this fanboy is just grossed out. Sandstorm just smirks a bit as Slag complains. "I was gonna save that for later, buuuut..." As the sheering flames are spewed they burn right through the length, forcing Sandstorm to ditch his half. By throwing it at Slag. "Be careful what you wish for," he repeats from earlier. Then the Wrecker turns and dives for cover... From what? From the fact that the cable was actually inserted with explosive material, which that Dinobot firebreath is setting off even sooner than he intended! Combat: Sandstorm strikes Metallic Triceratops with Suped Up Sapper Bomb's Stuffed Sapper Det-Cord attack! Combat: Sandstorm's Suped Up Sapper Bomb is destroyed! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Metallic Triceratops 's Agility. (Crippled) Metallic Triceratops bites at the length of steely cord that falls by his face once his super-heated breath severs the length in half, holding it up to in a small victory show - at which point he notices the burning fuse that sparks through his mouth as it hisses along. "...slag," Slag grumbles a second before the cable spark terminates in a violent explosion that throws the Dinbot into the deck, and hard. The saurian's chin bounces off the dirt, and Slag staggers back, dazed and not pleased. "Play with fire, Wrecker, you get burned. Slag good at burning, you know?" Slag barks and wobbles his frill to clear his head, snapping jaws that glow brightly from deep down in that furnace of a gullet. A moment later, a torrent of semi-liquid fire bursts from the beast's maw and screams over to Sandstorm. Combat: Metallic Triceratops sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Sandstorm with his Firestorm attack! Sandstorm from his sprawled position Sandstorm pulls out a little note sized datapad and lightpen, and marks a check on 'DetCord Lariet'. "That worked better than I thought it would. Have to try it on a Decepticon next time." He tucks the pad away again and plants hands on the ground to push himself up onto his feet. Just in time to get blasted with the flames. Now Sandstorm is made of as tough stuff as any of his teammates, but the living flamethrower's heat is still causing some distortion to his exterior as it glows from the thermal assault, warping and slothing apart. "Hoo boy that's hot stuff." Is he even making a dent in the Dinobot? Probably not too much. "Well, if I can't beat ya, can at least give ya what you want." Ignoring the smoke smoldering off his form he pulls up his blaster in both hands, turns it wide open, and lets it rip. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Sandblaster Gun attack! Metallic Triceratops snaps his jaws shut and emits a heinous blare, two smoldering plumes of noxious black smoke shooting up from his nostrils. Slag parades around Sandstorm a moment, surveying the damage with delight. Seeing the Wrecker draw that corrosive rifle once more, Slag tilts his frill to reflect or refract as much of the blast as he can, hunkering down and accepting the assault without complaint. The rough granules dig into and erode Slag's substantial armor, eating away at the heavy stuff much more quickly than any normal weapon ought to be able to. The beast growls in displeasure, the topmost layers of his armor effectively razed away and leaving the Dinobot clad in more pedestrian garb. The Dinobot's joints spark in spots as he stands after weathering the torrent, thoughts of prolonging the fight unnecessarily just to have his fun with the Wrecker evaporating as quickly as his hide. "Now your turn, Sandy." Slag's segmented gullet glows brightly at the seams as another broiling blast of liquid fire erupts from within the Dinobot. Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Sandstorm with his Incinerate attack! Sandstorm gets barbequed for the second time in a row, and this time it's really starting to show as the tremendous heatblast tears through his already thermally warped armor, sending glowing red hot bits flying all over the place. Good thing there's no audience at close quarters, save maybe that ref that if he's smart for a fanboy is taking cover. But now comes the part that Slag may not be use to seeing after such an intense attack, as even with being practically smelted down to the robotic equivilent of third degree burns and lose of several important parts, Sandstorm is -still- getting up. "Yeeehah! Com'n big boy, let's finish this up properly." And once again using his greater speed and agility to quickly move in close on the Dinobot. To grab onto his horns, and with what remains of his considerable strength, heave Slag off the ground just long enough to hopefully slam him back into the ground with complete disregard for his own safety. Because that's the way Sandstorm rolls. Combat: Sandstorm misses Metallic Triceratops with his Take The Bul--Err--Tricera By The Horns (Smash) attack! Metallic Triceratops shunts another wave of radiation through his numerous heat sinks, nose spewing up what look like the kind of sooty plumes that ancient locomotives were known for producing. Despite the sustained punishment put onto the Wrecker, Sandstorm keeps on coming. I suppose he wouldn't be a Wrecker, otherwise... The saurian hisses as Sandstorm grapples with his brow horns, jerking his head left or right in an attempt to dissuade the Wrecker from sparring with Slag within melee range. The beast is slammed into the ground quite unceremoniously, Slag completely caught offguard by the strength Sandstorm is able to exert, considering the damage that he's suffered through. Slag bleats in a grimace of pain, staggering back up to all fours and quickly throwing a pointy headbutt at the Wrecker, hopefully pointy enough to end the physical debate at hand. Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Sandstorm with his Dino-kebab (Punch) attack! Sandstorm gaaahs as he tries to twist out of the way, but with the damage he's already taken it's not enough to keep from catching a horn across the side, ripping through his already pretty much nuked form and knocking him aside. That's it, right? Of course-- Or not, as it's a bit slower this time, but Sandstorm does still get back up. "Not quite yet." This dude has got some considerable pain tolerance considering the utterly trashed state he's in. Drawing his trench knife, Sandstorm flips it into a downward grip and tries to stab it into one of the gaps his sandblaster has worn away Slag's armor. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Trench Knife Stab attack! Metallic Triceratops trumpets a mix of a victory shout and a ferocious warning to his opponent, railing up against the Wrecker and driving his horn across Sandstorm's torso, shredding a weakened slab of metal away in the process. The saurian blares out in pain as the knife is buried into him between segments of corroded armor, but the Dinobot is just as stubborn as the Wrecker, and presses his advanatage - at least in terms of size. Rearing back momentarily, Slag thunders back down and into Sandstorm again, using that giant head for what it was built for - which is certainly not thinking. Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Sandstorm with his Jurassic Jam (Kick) attack! Combat: Sandstorm falls to the ground, unconscious. It's no killing blow, but it does help Sandstorm gauge just how effective his sandblaster was against a Dinobot's armor. Hopefully he'll never have to use it against one of them in a -real- battle.... but the guys are all tempermental. You never know. It's useful to know, in a Batman contingency plan sort of way. And then the massive head slams into him again, knocking Sandstorm back into a sprawl on the dirt. The Wrecker groans, sits up a little bit.. and then falls back over, for good this time. Metallic Triceratops snorts in derision to the crumpled Wrecker, whipping around and flinging a dirt pile at him after he stomps off to peacefully graze in some green pasture (or burn it all down).